1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electronic audio equipment and upright support structures and more specifically it relates to a media master apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electronic audio equipment and upright support structures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 669,480 to Havell; 4,070,546 to Hirots; 4,993,061 to Hsieh and 5,072,910 to May all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.